DE 37 21 026 A1 discloses an independent wheel suspension system for a motor vehicle, which independent wheel suspension system comprises an upper strut plane and a lower strut plane. In said prior art, both the upper strut plane and also the lower strut plane are formed in each case by a triangular strut, wherein each triangular strut of the two strut planes is articulatedly connected with in each case one wheel-side end to a wheel holder and with in each case two body-side ends to a body of the motor vehicle.